


Maybe if you hold me (then all of this will go away)

by soupcoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ???? I guess, Ageplay, Gen, Hybrids, I have no excuses, Infantilism, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Seungcheol and Jihoon are older than Soonyoung canonically but they're lil babies 4 this AU, Threesome - M/M/M, dont tell my parents, i love jesus, i'm just posting while my beta is asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupcoups/pseuds/soupcoups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Soonyoung learns that heats can be easily broken with the right recipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe if you hold me (then all of this will go away)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last thing I'll post I swear I've just been toying w this ot3 AU for a while and I just typed up a quick ending so this is shameless kink filling smut.  
> the svt fandom on ao3 needs more smut 2k16

Soonyoung comes back home to Seungcheol in heat, puppy ears trembling as he slobbers all over Jihoon's dick, fisting his own, tears streaming down his face. The sight alone has Soonyoung popping a boner, groaning lowly in his throat as Seungcheol glances over, sees him, gasps and chokes on Jihoon's cock, and comes on the floor all within seconds.  
Jihoon cries out as well, presumably coming down Seungcheol's throat and Soonyoung watches globs of slick trail down Seungcheol's thighs, sees how wet the couch has gotten from Jihoon's, and almost cries at how hard he is.  
Jihoon collapses down on the couch, cat ears twitching exhaustedly, but Seungcheol crawls toward Soonyoung, cock hard still and not close to being satisfied.  
He reaches Soonyoung surprisingly quickly, pulling his owner's pants down and nearly ripping his boxers off while sobbing out a, "Missed you so much daddy, tried t-to wait but it hurt so much, I," before Soonyoung puts his hand in Seungcheol's hair, stroking softly, a sharp contrast to how Seungcheol dived into Soonyoung's dick, licking and swallowing around it.  
Soonyoung groaned. "Fuck, baby, not here. Just- fuck!-wait a little, sit on the couch next to Jihoonie, be a good boy," He had to pause so that he didn't cry from the loss of pleasure when Seungcheol pulled back obediently, crawling toward the couch as Soonyoung pulled off his shirt, took his pants and boxers off fully before joining the two panting hybrids on the couch.  
Seungcheol wasted no time in sinking down on his cock, though this time it wasn't with his mouth, but rather, his ass. The hybrid cried out as he bounced on his master's dick, licking his way into Soonyoung's mouth.  
Soonyoung reciprocated equally, before noticing the almond eyes staring at him. He nodded, before turning Seungcheol around on his dick, with a loud, choked out moan coming from the pup.  
"Fuck, please, daddy, oh, oh, so good, daddy, f-" Seungcheol's mantra was cut off as the smaller cat hybrid sat in his lap, quickly sheathing the dog's cock with his dripping ass before circling his arms around the other hybrid's neck and circling his hips.  
Now, all Seungcheol could do was moan. Choking on it constantly as Soonyoung and Jihoon thrusted their bodies down and up, his head lulled backwards so that it was settled on Soonyoung's shoulder, and Jihoon growled, throwing his body down increasingly faster and leaning forward to attack the dog hybrid's throat with kisses and licks and bites.  
Too quickly, Seungcheol was crying out again as Soonyoung's dick grazed his prostate, clenching down and coming in Jihoon's ass, which in turn set the cat hybrid off as well.  
Without hesitation, even without having come, Soonyoung detached himself from Seungcheol, in turn detaching Seungcheol and Jihoon, and lying them down gently on the cushiony couch before hurrying to the bathroom for towels.  
When he came back, the two were sleeping soundly, hands interwoven and heat apparently broken as Soonyoung silently and carefully wiped up the mess they had made, before sliding onto the couch as well, pulling Seungcheol's head into his lap.  
Today was a good day, as all days are when you own two adorable hybrids.


End file.
